Question: Find all $y \in [0,\pi]$ for which \[\sin(x+y)\leq \sin(x)+\sin(y)\]for every $x$ between $0$ and $\pi$, inclusive.
Answer: Since $0 \le x,$ $y \le \pi,$ $\sin x \ge 0,$ $\sin y \ge 0,$ $\cos x \le 1,$ and $\cos y \le 1,$ so from the angle addition formula,
\[\sin (x + y) = \sin x \cos y + \cos x \sin y \le \sin x + \sin y.\]Thus, the given condition holds for all $y \in \boxed{[0,\pi]}.$